The Savior
by Katherine997
Summary: She's Snow White and Prince Charming's youngest daughter and Emma's little sister, but she doesn't know. Rebekah Swan was growing up in the Foster Care System, she moved from family to family until she was 15 and ran away. A year after she meets Neal and she gets pregnant. What going to happen when 10 years after, a 10 years old boy came to her house and tell her that she ...
1. Summary

She's Snow White and Prince Charming's youngest daughter and Emma's little sister, but she doesn't know. Rebekah Swan was growing up in the Foster Care System, she moved from family to family until she was 15 and ran away. A year after she meets Neal and she gets pregnant. What going to happen when 10 years after, a 10 years old boy came to her house and tell her that she is his mother and ask her to come to Storybrooke with him?


	2. Ch 1 - The Meeting

_"Once Upon A TimeThere was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we think we day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were is how it happened."_

 **Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
Prince Charming was riding through the land on a steed. Snow began to fall as he come upon the Forest, and Snow White was in her glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. "You're too late," Doc said sadly. He and a few Dwarves moved away to show the Prince the glass coffin. "No. No!" Prince Charming said as he rushed over to the glass coffin. He looked through the glass. "Open it," Prince Charming demanded.

"I'm sorry, she's gone," Grumpy said as two of the Dwarves that stood beside him had tears in their eyes, and so was Grumpy's. Prince Charming looked at Grumpy. "At least let me say goodbye," He said.

Grumpy glanced at the others before he and the Dwarves removed the coffin lid. Prince Charming looked at Snow White before he lean and kissed the girl he loved. Suddenly, a burst of magic erupted. Prince Charming pulled away and Snow White awakened with a gasp.

Prince Charming smiled and Snow White looked around. Her eyes stopped at Prince Charming. "You ... You found me," She said as she put her hand on his cheek. "Did you ever doubt I would?" Prince Charming asked with a smile.

Snow White sat up. "Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me pause," She joked. "Well, you never have to worry, I will always find you," Prince Charming said with a smile. "Do you promise?" Snow White asked.

In their wedding, "I do," Prince Charming said. "And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" Bishop asked. "I do," Snow White said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," Bishop said. The audience cheered, even Grumpy. Snow White and Prince Charming intended to kiss but were interrupted by the Evil Queen as she entered and the cheering stopped.

"Sorry I'm late," The Queen said. Everyone looked away as she crossed the room. Two guards came towards her but she pushed them to the side with her magic. "It's the Queen! Run!" Doc said. Snow White pulled Prince Charming's Sword and pointed it at the Queen. "She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more than an evil witch!" Snow White said.

Prince Charming came up to her. "No, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need," He said and he took the sword. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost," He said to the Queen and stepped forward. "And I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift," The Queen said. "We want nothing from you," Snow White said. "But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real work begins. You've made your vows, now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you. Forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do."

The Queen turned around and started to walk towards the door. "Hey!" Prince Charming yelled. The Queen turned, and Prince Charming throw his sword at her. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, as does the sword. Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other.

 **Rebekah's POV**  
Today was my birthday, and I was spending it all alone. Again. I got in my apartment with a bag and placed it on the counter. I took a gourmet cupcake out of the bag and put a candle on it, lighting it. I sighed. "Another banner year ..." I said to myself. I closed my eyes. I wish that I won't be alone anymore. And I blow out the candle.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I looked at the candle and then walked to the door and opened it. I saw a little boy, probably 10 years old, standing in the hallway. "Uh ... can I help you?" I asked. "Are you Rebekah Swan?" He asked. "Yeah, who are you?" I asked. "My name's Henry. I'm your son," He said.

He slip under my arm and walked into my apartment. "Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son!" I said as he looked around my house. "Where are your parents?" I asked. He looked at me. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked. My eyes grow wide. He's the child I gave up for adoption ten years ago. "That was me."

"Give me a minute," I said and walked to the bathroom. I had my back against the door and took a deep breath. "Hey, do you have any juice?" Henry asked. "Never mind, found some."

I got out of the bathroom and see him drinking juice. He put down the juice as he looked at me. "You know, we should probably get going," He said. "Going where?" I asked as I crossed my arms. "I want you to come home with me," Henry replied.

I looked at him shook. "Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops," I said and walked towards the phone. "And I'll tell them you kidnapped me," He said. "And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," I said and put down the phone. "Yep," He said.

"You're not gonna do that," I said. "Try me," He challenged. "You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "superpower." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are," I said and started to dial the number. "Wait," He said and I stopped. "Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me."

"Where's home?" I asked. "Storybrooke, Maine," He replied. I raised an eyebrow. "Storybrooke? Seriously?" I asked. "Mm-hmm," He said as he nodded. I sighed. "Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

 **Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
In the Royal Castle, Snow White stood in a balcony doorway, with her hand on her bally. Prince Charming walked over to her with their two-year-old daughter, Emma, on his arms. "What's wrong?" Prince Charming asked Snow White.

"Nothing," Snow White replied and smiled at her daughter that had her little arms around her father's neck and her head rested on his shoulder. "You're thinking about what the Queen said again, aren't you?" Prince Charming asked. "Snow, please ... I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We're about to have a baby! A second."

"I haven't had a restful night since our wedding," Snow White said. "That's what she wants, to get in your head! But they're only words. She can't hurt us," Prince Charming said. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her," Snow White pointed out. "You have no idea of what she's capable."

"What can I do to ease your mind?" Prince Charming asked. "Let me talk ... to _him_ ," Snow White said. "Him? You don't mean-" Prince Charming asked. "I do," Snow White said. "No. No, no. It's too dangerous," Prince Charming said. "He sees the future," Snow White said.

"There's a reason he's locked up," Prince Charming pointed out. "Can you promise me that our children will be safe? Can you guarantee it? Because he can," Snow White said. Prince Charming looked down at Emma and sighed. "All right." He gave in. "For our children."


	3. Ch 2 - Welcome To Storybrooke

**Rebekah's POV**  
I was driving in my car with the kid. The driving was silent, until Henry broke it, "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?" He asked. "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks," I said. "Why not?" He asked. I sighed. "Quit complaining, kid. Remember - I could have put your butt on a bus," I said. "I still could."

"You know I have a name? It's Henry," He said. I looked over and saw him opening a book. "What's that?" I asked as I looked back at the road. "I'm not sure you're ready," He said. "I'm not ready for some fairy tales?" I asked.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened," He said. "Of course they did," I said sarcastically. "Use your superpower. See if I'm lying," He said. I looked at him and then back at the road. "Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone," He said. "Why's that?" I asked as I looked at him. "Because you're in this book," He replied. I sighed as I looked back at the road, "Oh, kid. You've got problems," I said. "Yep. And you're going to fix them," He said and started to read the book. I shook my head slightly. That kid has some problems.

 **Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
A guard, Snow White and Prince Charming were walking through a tunnel that leading to the dungeon. Snow White and Prince Charming left Emma in her room with Snow's best friend, Red.

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you," The guard said. They got to the call. "Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin!" The guard called. "I have a question for you."

"No, you don't," Rumpelstiltskin said and stepped to the light. "They do. Snow White and Prince Charming ... You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes," He said. Snow White and Prince Charming reveal themselves.

"That's much better," Rumpelstiltskin said with a grin as they walked closer a little. "We've come to ask you about the-" Rumpelstiltskin cut Prince Charming off, "Yes! Yes! I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know," Snow White demanded. "Ooh, tense, aren't we?" Rumpelstiltskin teased. "Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But ... It's going to cost you something in return."

"No!" Prince Charming said and looked at his wife, "He's just a waste of time," He said. But Snow White ignored his words and stepped closer to Rumpelstiltskin, with Prince Charming stood next to her. "What do you want?" Snow White asked. "Oh ..." Rumpelstiltskin thought. "The name of your unborn child?"

"Absolutely not!" Prince Charming said. "Deal! What do you know?" Snow White asked. Rumpelstiltskin smiled and then his smiled felled a little. "The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

Snow White stepped closer. "What can we do?" She asked. "We can't do anything," Rumpelstiltskin said. "Who can?" Snow White asked. "That little thing, growing inside your belly," Rumpelstiltskin said, gestures to Snow White's pregnant belly. Prince Charming slashes his hand away with his sword.

"Next time, I cut it off," Prince Charming warned. "Tsk tsk. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety. Get the child to safety and on its 26 birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin," Rumpelstiltskin said and he giggled.

"We heard enough. We're leaving," Prince Charming said. He and Snow White headed for the dungeon's exit with the guard. "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal!" Rumpelstiltskin yelled and they stopped. "I need her name! I want her name!"

Prince Charming turned his head. "Her? It's a boy," He lied. "Missy... Missy... You know I'm right," Rumpelstiltskin said to Snow White. "Tell me, what's her name?" Snow White turned around. "Rebekah," She replied. "Her name is Rebekah." Then Snow White turned around and left with Prince Charming and the guard. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Rebekah ..."

 **Rebekah's POV**  
We finally got to the place called Storybrooke. It's was raining as we got there. The rain stopped when I drove through downtown. "Okay, kid. How about an address?" I asked. "Forty-four Not Telling You street," Henry said. I stopped the car in the middle of the road. I got out and slammed the door. I sighed, annoying and Henry got out as well.

"Look, it's been a long night and it's almost ..." I said as I looked up at the clocktower. "8:15?" I asked, confused as I crossed my arms. "That clock hasn't moved my whole life," Henry said as he stood next to me. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here," He said. "Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here," I said. "Yeah, and now they're trapped," He said. "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?" I asked. "It's true!" He insisted.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" I asked. "They can't. If they try, bad things happen," He replied. I frowned. "Henry!" Someone called out to Henry. We looked over and saw a man with a dog approaching us. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie," Henry said and pat the dog. The man, Archie looked at me. "Who's this?" He asked Henry. "Just someone trying to give him a ride home," I said. "She's my mom, Archie," Henry said. "Oh. I see," Archie said.

"Do you know where he lives?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block," Archie replied.

I looked down at Henry and see he was looking down at the ground. "You're the Mayor's kid?" I asked. "Uh, maybe," Henry said. "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session," Archie said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip," Henry said. Archie got down on his knees in front of Henry. "Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," He said.

I felt uncomfortable, "Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home," I said as Archie got up. "Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry," He said and left.

I turned back to Henry. "So that's your shrink," I said. "I'm not crazy," He said. "Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you," I said. "He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know," He said. "That he's a fairy tale character?" I asked.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are," Henry said. The he walked back to the other side of the car, "Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" I asked as I opened my side of the door.

"Jiminy Cricket," He replied and opened his door. I smirked. "Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit," I joked. He got in. "I'm not Pinocchio," He said as he closed the door. "Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous," I said sarcastically as I got in and closed the door. I started the car and we drive off to the Mayor's house.

 **Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
Everyone was gathered around a table at the castle. Prince Charming was leading the discussion. "I say we fight!" He said. "Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything," Jiminy said, calm.

"Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse," Prince Charming said. "Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin?" Doc asked. "I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless we do something," Prince Charming said.

"There's no point. The future is written," Snow White said. "No. I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose," Prince Charming said. "Maybe it can," Snow White whispered. "No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child. She will be the saviour," Prince Charming said.

A noise was heard. Guards entered, dragging behind them a piece of a tree. The Blue Fairy also accompanies them. "What the hell is this?" Prince Charming asked. "Our only hope of saving that child," The Blue Fairy said. "A tree?" Grumpy asked. "Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing."

"The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse," The Blue Fairy said and then looked at Geppetto. "Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" She asked. "Me and my boy, we can do it," Geppetto replied.

The Blue Fairy looked at Snow White and Prince Charming. "This will work. We all must have faith," She said as Snow White took a hold of Prince Charming's hand and they share a smile. "There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one," The Blue Fairy said and their smile felled.


	4. Ch 3 - Regina

**Rebekah's POV**  
We got to a large, white house. We head through the gate and up the walkway. "Please don't take me back there," Henry begged. "I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," I said. "I don't have parents. Just a mom and she's evil," He said and we stopped. I looked down at him, "Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to," He said. "Kid ..." I started and I got down on my knees in front of him. "I'm sure that's not true," I said. Then, a woman opened the door to the house and rushed towards us, "Henry! Henry ..." She hugged Henry and then let go, "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real mom!" Henry said and then ran into the house. The woman looked at me. "Y-You're Henry's birth mother?" She asked. "Hi ..." I said with a small smile. It's a bit awkward. "I'll just go ... Check on the lad. Make sure he's alright," A man said from the doorway, I didn't noticed him until now. he walked inside.

The woman took a small deep breath and smiled softly at me. "How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" She asked. "Got anything stronger?" I asked with a little smile.

Me and the woman, Regina walked into the house. Regina come in with two glasses and pours out the cider. "How did he find me?" I asked. "No idea. When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact," She replied.

"You were told right," I said. "And the father?" Regina asked. "There was one," I said. "Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked. "Nope. He doesn't even know," I said. "Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" She asked as she walked over and handed me the drink.

"Absolutely not," I said and she gave a small nod. The man walked downstairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine," He said. "Thank you, Sheriff," Regina said. The Sheriff left and me and Regina headed to a different room. "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him," Regina said.

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens," I said. Regina closed the door. "You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" She asked. "Yeah," I said as I sat down on the couch and put the glass on the table.

"Imagine having another one on top of it," Regina said and she sat down on the other couch and put the glass on the table. "That's being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing," I said. "What fairy tale thing?" She asked. "Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket," I said. "I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said.

"You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid. And I really should be heading back," I said. "Of course," Regina said and she got up. She opened the door as I got up and she walked me to the front door. "Good night, Ms. Swan," She said with a smile. "Good night," I said with a smile and walked out.

As I walked down the walkway to my car as Regina closed the door. I stopped and looked up to the second story window and there I saw Henry. We looked at each other for a moment before he closed the curtain and turned off the light.

I walked to my car and drive out of Storybrooke. I sighed and then I looked over and spotted Henry's book on the seat. "Sneaky bastard," I said with a smirk. I looked back to the road, and there's a wolf in front of the car. I gasped as I swerved to avoid it and ended up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign and everything went dark.

 **Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
Geppetto and Pinocchio were carving the magical wardrobe out of the enchanted tree. In another part of the castle, Snow White stood on a balcony. She walked back to the room. "I don't want to do this."

"It has to be you and Emma," Prince Charming said as he put Emma down on a chair. "We're not leaving you," Snow White said, her voice broke as she walked closer to her husband. "It's the only way. You'll go in there with Emma, and you both will be safe from the curse," Prince Charming said.

"He said it would be on our second daughter's 26 birthday," Snow White said. "What's 26 years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You'll save me as I did you," Prince Charming said. They kissed. Snow White break away with a look of pain. "What is it?" Prince Charming asked. "The baby ..." Snow White said. "She's coming."

Grumpy was watching the castle. He saw something and kicked Sleepy's feet, who was sleeping next to him. "Get up! Get up! Look," Grumpy said and Sleepy got up. A dark smoke was seen in the distance. It rapidly covered the land and was progressing towards the castle. Grumpy frantically rang the bell. "The curse! It's here!"

 **Rebekah's POV**  
I woke up and looked around. I realized that I'm in jail. There was another prisoner there, whistling. "What are you lookin' at, sister?" He asked and I got up. "Hey, Leroy! Manners. We have a guest. So you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life," An old man said.

"Actually, I was just dropping him off," I said. "Tch, don't blame ya. They're all brats, who needs 'em," The man, Leroy said. "Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be," The old man said. "Well cry me a river," Leroy said sarcastically.

The Sheriff entered the room and unlocked Leroy's cell. "Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble," He said. Leroy smiled sarcastically, and then left. I smirked. "Seriously?"

The Sheriff walked over to my cell. "Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought," He said. "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road," I said. "A wolf. Right," The Sheriff said.

My eyes grow wide slightly when I heard Regina's voice, "Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to ..." Regina stopped as she saw me. There was a woman next to her. She had a blond hair and she looked like she was in her lost 20's. "What is she doing here? Do you know where he is?" Regina asked.

"Well, honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house. And, I have a pretty good alibi," I said. "Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning," Regina said. "Did you try his friends?" I asked. "He doesn't really have any. Except my four year old daughter, he's kind of a loner," The woman replied.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone, he'd be emailing them," I said. "And you know this how?" Regina asked. "Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him," I said and smiled. The woman smiled. "Let her out," She said to Graham. Graham opened my cell and I walked out.

"Thanks," I said to the woman. "Emma Swan, Rebekah Swan," Graham said. "Swan?" Me and Emma asked at the sam time. "You two not relatives any chance, right?" Graham asked. "Sheriff," Regina said. "Right, let's go," I said and we all walked out.


	5. Ch 4 - Swan

Emma, Regina, Graham and I were in Henry's room. I was searching through Henry's computer. "Smart kid - cleared his inbox. I'm smart too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use ..." I said. "I'm a bit more old fashioned in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing," Graham said.

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get. Huh. His receipt for a website - . It's expensive. He has a credit card?" I asked, frowning. "Nope," Emma said. "He's ten," Regina said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard ... Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" I asked. "She's Henry's teacher and my roommate," Emma replied and I nodded.

Emma, Regina and I walked to Henry's school. Emma walked to a classroom and kids file out of the classroom, while Regina shoved through them. I trailed behind her. "Hi, Mary Margaret," Emma said. "Hey, Emma. Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" The woman, Mary Margaret asked. "Where's my son?" Regina asked.

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you," Mary Margaret said. "You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Regina asked, pointing at me. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Mary Margaret asked me. "I'm his... I'm his ..."

"The woman who gave him up for adoption," Regina said. Mary Margaret looked through her wallet. "You don't know anything about this do you?" I asked Mary Margaret. "No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret replied and she noticed that her credit card was missing. "Clever boy," Emma said. "Yeah. I should never have given him that book," Mary Margaret said.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina snapped. "Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it," Mary Margaret said.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time," Regina said. She turned to leave, and knocking over a stack of books. "Have a nice trip back to Boston," She said as she walked pass me. I rolled me eyes and turned to help Emma and Mary Margaret with the books.

"Sorry to bother you," I said to Mary Margaret. "No it's ... It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault," Mary Margaret replied. "How's the book supposed to help?" I asked. The three of us stood up, "What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret asked as she put the books on a table. "These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

We walked down the hallway. "Yeah, she's kind of a hardass," I said and Emma smirked and I smiled. "No, it's more than her," Mary Margaret replied. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face - why would anyone give me away? ... " My face fell and Emma hit Mary Margaret's arm slightly. Mary Margaret realized what she said. "I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you."

I gave her a small nod. "It's okay," I said. "Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing," Mary Margaret said. "You both know where he is, don't you?" I asked. "You might want to check his castle," Emma said with a small smile.

 **Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
Snow White was in labour, she screamed in pain. "I can't have this baby now!" Snow White said. "Doc, do something," Prince Charming said and looked at his wife. "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."

The Evil Queen and her cohorts and seen traveling through the forest towards the castle. Geppetto entered the room. "It's ready," He said. Prince Charming started to pick up Snow White. "It's too late," Doc said. We can't move her."

Emma entered as baby Rebekah born. Emma smiled and ran to the bed as Snow White was holding her sister, who covered in a blanket with "Rebekah" embroidered on it. Prince Charming kissed Snow White's forehead.

"The wardrobe ... It only takes one," Snow White said. She and Prince Charming shared a look until a blast and a whinny outside the door cause them to look that way. "Then our plan has failed. At least we're together," Prince Charming said. Snow White looked at Emma and then at Rebekah. "No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe," She said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Prince Charming asked. "No, it's the only way. You have to save her, Emma can't go with her," Snow White said in tears. "No, no, no. You don't know what you're saying," Prince Charming said. "No, I _do_. We _have_ to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her best chance," Snow White said.

"Goodbye, Rebekah ..." Snow White whispered in tears. Snow White and Prince Charming kissed Rebekah. Emma gave her baby sister a kiss on her forehead, "Goodbye, Rebekah," Emma whispered. Then Prince Charming took the baby and Snow White pulled Emma to her arms.

Prince Charming took a sword near the door and entered the hallway. He fends off two of the Queen's guards, but was injured himself, and headed toward where the wardrobe was kept. He placed the baby inside the wardrobe and gives her one last kiss on her forehead. "Find us ..." Prince Charming whispered.

He closed the wardrobe. Two more guards enter the room and Prince Charming fights them off. One wounds him in the abdomen, and he collapsed. The same soldier opened the wardrobe - no sign of Rebekah. Prince Charming saw this just before he loses consciousness.

 **Rebekah's POV**  
I saw Henry was sitting alone on his 'castle', which was actually a wooden castle-shaped slide at a playground. The playground was along the shore. I walked up behind him, carrying his book. I sat down next to him. "You left this in my car."

I gave him the book back. We looked across to the clock tower. "Still hasn't moved, huh?" I asked. "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin," Henry said. "I'm not fighting any battles, kid," I said. "Yes, you are," He said and we looked at each other. "Because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" I asked. "You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me - I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance," He said. I looked away as I felt tears in my eyes.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away," He said. "Listen to me, kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no saviour. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me," I said. He just looked at me. "Come on, let's go," I said as I got out.

Henry got up as well. "Please don't take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask," He said as he rushed after me. I stopped in front of him. "One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy," Henry said. "I have to get you back to your mom," I said. "You don't know what it's like with her," Henry said. "My life sucks!"

"Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back," I said and then sighed. "Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway. That's just where you came through," Henry said. "What?" I asked. "The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse," He said.

"Sure they were," I said as I chuckled a little. "Come on, Henry." I started to walk. I felt a hand took my own and I looked down to see Henry, taking my hand as we walked off to my car.


	6. Ch 5 - Staying

**Third person's POV**  
 **The Enchanted Forest**  
Snow White got up from the bed and got to the room with the wardrobe with Emma. She saw Prince Charming on the ground, who appeared to be dead. "No, no! No! No! No!" Snow White said. "Daddy," Emma said. "Please ... Please come back to me," Snow White said.

She kissed him twice, attempting to revive him. The Evil Queen entered the room. "Oh, don't worry dear," She said and Snow White pulled Emma closer to her. "In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him."

"Why did you do this?" Snow White asked. "Because this is my happy ending," The Evil Queen. The two guards entered. "The child?" The Evil Queen asked. "Gone," One of the guards replied. "It was in the wardrobe, and then it was gone. It's nowhere to be found."

The Evil Queen turned to Snow White. "Where is she?" She asked. "She got away," Little Emma said. "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win," Snow White said. "We'll see about that," The Evil Queen said.

The ceiling braked apart. A twister started to form in the room and the Evil Queen gave a evil laughed. "Where are we going?" Snow White asked. "Somewhere horrible," The Evil Queen replied. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine."

Snow White hugged Emma closer to her and Prince Charming. The windows shattered. The dark smoke filled the room, and they were whisked away.

 **Rebekah's POV**  
I got Henry back to Regina. Henry ran inside and got upstairs. Regina walked out the house. "Thank you," She said with a small smile. "No problem," I said. "He's seemed to have taken quite a shine to you," She said. I gave a small laugh.

"You know what's kind of crazy? Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then, Henry showed up," I said.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here," Regina said. "I'm sorry?" I asked, confused. "Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life," She said.

"Oh ..." That was all I could say. "Ms. Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been ... Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son," Regina said.

"I was not ..." She cut me off, "No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

Regina headed back to the house, but I stopped her. "Do you love him?" I asked. She stopped and turned around to face me. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Henry," I said. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him," She said and I just looked at her. Regina got back into the house.

I headed to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I walked inside and heard an old woman and a younger woman arguing. "You're out all night, and now you're going out again," The old woman said. "I should have moved to Boston," The younger woman said. "I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard," The old woman said.

"Excuse me?" I said and got the two attention. "I'd like a room," I said. "Really?" The old woman asked and I nodded slightly. She gave me a worm smile. "Would you like a forest view or a square view?" She asked as she walked to a room. "Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it," She said as she walked around the desk with a book.

"Square is fine," I replied. She smiled and put the book down. She opened it. "Now, what's the name?" She asked. "Rebekah Swan," I replied. "Rebekah." I turned around and saw a man standing behind me. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks," I said. He gave me a small smile and I turned back to the old woman to see her passing the man a roll of bills. "It's all here." The man took it. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He looked at me. "You enjoy your stay ... Rebekah."

With that he walked out of the inn. "Who's that?" I asked. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place," The younger woman replied. "The inn?" I asked. "No, the town," The old woman replied as I looked at her. "So, how long will you be with us?" She asked with a smile.

"A week. Just a week," I replied. "Great," She said. Then she took a key from the wall and handed it to me. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

 **Third person's POV**  
Henry was watching the clock tower. When Rebekah took the room key, the clock started moving and Henry smiled.


	7. Ch 6 - Apple

**Rebekah's POV**  
The next morning, I woke up at a unfamiliar bedroom and I frowned. Then, I remembered; Henry. I decided to stay for a week. To get to knew him. I got up and looked out the window. I noticed that the clock was working again.

I made myself a coffee and took a sip. After a few minutes, there was a knock at my door and I opened it. I saw it was Regina. She has a basket of apples and a smile on her face.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm," She said. I gave her a small smile. "I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl," She said, looking at the basket.

"And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers," She said as she handed me an apple. "Thanks," I said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home," She said.

"Um, actually, I'm going to stay for a while," I said. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him," She said. "All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more," I said.

"Since when were apples a threat?" She asked. "I can read between the lines. Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay," I said. "He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of," She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, frowning. "It means I have him in therapy. And so is Emma's daughter. It's all under control. Take my advice, Ms. Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry," She said. "Yeah, I'm starting to think you're right about that," I said.

"It's time for you to go," She said. "Or what?" I challenged. "Don't underestimate me, Ms. Swan," She said and I raised an eyebrow. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." And after that she left and I rolled my eyes.

I was at the Granny's Dinner and read the newspaper. Then someone sat next to me and I looked from the newspaper and saw it was Emma. "Hey," I said. "Hey, I see you stayed," She said with a smile. "Yeah, I thought to stay for a while," I replied with a soft smile.

"That's good. Is Regina know that?" She asked. "Yep," I said and she nodded. We both chuckled. Then, Ruby came over and handed me a cocoa when I was about to take a bite from the apple that Regina gave me. "Here you go."

"Thank you. But I did not order that," I said, frowning. Ruby smiled. "Yeah, I know. You have an admirer," She said. Emma and I looked at each other and then I turned and spotted Graham at another table. I looked back at Emma and she smirked and nodded.

"I'll see you later," I said to Emma before getting up and walking over to him with the cocoa. "Ah, so you decided to stay," Graham said with a smile. "Observant. Important for a cop," I said.

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage," Graham said. I gave him a small smile and tilted my head slightly. "It's ... It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign," He said.

"Look, um, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt," I said and put the cocoa at the table. "So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it," Graham said and I frowned. "I did," A voice said and I looked at another booth and saw it was Henry, he was sitting there whit a little girl, probably five or four year old. "I like cinnamon, too," He said.

"Don't you have school?" I asked as he and the girl got up and Henry put his backpack, they walked over to me, "And who are you?" I asked the little girl. "This is Emma's daughter, Christy," Henry introduced as he grabbed the girl's little hand.

"Hey," Christy said. I gave her soft smile. "Hi," I said. "So, don't you have school and don't you have a kindergarten?" I asked, looking between the two. "Duh. I'm ten and she's four," Henry pointed out. "Walk us."

Henry, Christy and I were walking out the Dinner. Henry was holding Christy's hand. "So, what's the deal with you and your mom?" I asked Henry as we crossed the road. "It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, Christy and I have a plan. Step one - identification. We call it Operation Cobra," Henry said.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales," I said. "Exactly. It's a code name to throw the Queen off the trail," Little Christy said. "So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don't know it," I said. "That's the curse. Time's been frozen - until you got here," Henry said.

I was about to take a bite of my apple. "Hey!" Henry stopped me. "Where'd you get that?" He asked. I looked at the apple and then at Henry. "Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" He said as he took the apple from me and thrower it over his shoulder. I was shocked. I couldn't believe he did that. "Okay, uh ... Alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything," Henry said. "Ask my mom and dad. And you'll see," Christy said. "So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious," I said.

"We knew you'd get it," Christy said with a smile. "That's why we need you. You're the only one who can stop her curse," He said. "Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" I asked. "Yes. You also my Mom's sister. So your my aunt," Christy said.

"And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that. I took out the end," Henry said and he reached into his backpack. He pulled out some papers and he gave them to me. "The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White."

I looked at Christy and Henry. "Kids ..." I started. "We know the hero never believes at first," Christy said. "If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous," Henry said. "If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. We got to go. But We'll find you later and we can get started."

Henry grabbed Christy's hand and they started to ran. They turned around. "We knew you'd believe us!" Christy called. "I never said I did," I said. "Why else would you be here?" Henry said with a smile. They turned back and ran off, Henry was going to put Christy at the kindergarten, that was next to his school.

I smiled. Then I saw Mary Margaret walking up to me. "It's good to see Henry's smile back," She said whit a smile. "I didn't do anything," I said. "You stayed," She pointed put. "So, does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?" I asked. "She's been mayor for as long as I can remember," She replied and I frowned. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he and Christy thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does they think you are?" I asked. "Oh, it's silly," She said with a small chuckle. "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me," I said with a small giggled. "Snow White," She replied and my smile fell slightly. Henry and Christy think she's my mom? "Who does they think you are?"

"I'm ... not in the book," I said and she nodded. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. "Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"


	8. Ch 7 - Files

I walked to Archie's office. I knocked on the door and opened it, to see Archie sitting on the chair, reading. "Hey," I said with a smile. "Rebekah Swan," Archie started as he got up.

He grabbed a newspaper, "I was, uh, just reading about you. Let me guess – you're here for a little help with post traumatic stress?" He chuckled slightly and put the newspaper down at the table, "...That diagnosis was free, by the way."

I giggled slightly. "No, actually, I'm here about Henry," I replied. Archie gave a small nod as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm sorry. I ... I really shouldn't-" I cut him off, "I know, I'm sorry."

I sat on the couch, "Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession - what is causing it? I mean, he and Emma's daughter both thinking everyone is a character in Henry's book. That's ... crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him or Christy. The word crazy is, um, quite damaging," Archie started. "These stories ... They're they language. They have no idea how to express complex emotion, so they translating as best they can. This is how they communicates, when they using this book to help deal with their problems."

"But Henry got the book a month ago. Has he and Christy been seeing you longer than that?" I asked, concerned. "Um, yes, they have," He admitted. "So it's Regina, isn't it?" I asked, already know what the answer.

"Uh, Henry's mother is, uh, a very complicated woman. And, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry close to her only backfired," Archie said. "And Christy, well ... Her parents not around a lot. They don't have the time, even if they trying to have but ..."

I looked down, sorry for the both of them. Archie walked over to a cabinet and opened it. "Why don't you take a look at the file?" He suggested. He pulled two files and walked back over to me. "Um, see what I mean."

He handed them to me and I looked up at him. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "We talked about you a lot. And you're very important to Henry and Christy," He said. "Thank you," I said.

"Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay?" He asked and opened the door for me. I started to walk out and Archie stopped me. "And Ms. Swan." I turned around to face him.

"Just for the sake of the kids, be careful how to handle their belief system. Destroying their imagination would be ... be devastating." I gave a small nod in agreement and left.

... ...

I was back at my room. I sat on my bed, flipping through Henry's and Christy files. There was a knock on the door and I sighed. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw that it was Graham and another cop.

"Hey there. If you're concerned about the 'do not disturb' signs, don't worry. I've left them alone," I joked. "Actually, we here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?" The guy said.

"No," I said. "I was shocked too. And given your shy, delicate sensibilities ..." Graham said. "He says you demanded to see Henry's and Christy files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me," I insisted. "Alas, he's telling a different tale. May we check your room? Or, must we get a search warrant?" Graham asked. I rolled my eyes and let them in.

I led them to the bed, seeing the papers were strewn everywhere. "This what you're looking for?" I asked. "Well, you're very accommodating," The guy said. "I'm afraid, Ms. Swan, you're under arrest. Again," Graham said and my smile fell.

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?" I said as the guy put the handcuffs on me. "And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?" Graham asked. "Regina," I said as I glared at him and then looked at the guy. "And who are you?"

"Daniel Swan. I heard about you Rebekah. From my wife, Emma," The guy said. My eyes grow wide. "You're Emma's husband and Christy's father?" I asked. "Yeah," Daniel said. "Let's go."

... ...

Graham, Daniel and I were at the Police Station. Daniel was taking my mugshot. "You know the shrink is lying, right?" I said. "To the right, please," Daniel said and I rolled my eyes but did what he asked. "Why would he lie?" Graham asked.

"The Mayor put him up to this. She's got to have something on him. He's terrified of her like everyone else in this town," I said. "To the left," Daniel said and I did what he asked. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" I asked. "Well, she's the Mayor. She has her hands in everything," Graham said. "Including the police force?" I teased him.

"Hey!" I heard Henry's voice. We looked over and saw him, Christy, Emma and Mary Margaret. "Hey daddy," Christy said to Daniel. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Daniel asked. "Regina told Henry what happened," Emma said.

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-" I was cut off by him. "You're a genius." I frowned. "What?" I asked. "We know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra," Little Christy said.

"I'm sorry. We a bit lost," Graham said, pointing at himself and Daniel. "It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Emma and Ms. Blanchard are going to bail her out," Henry said.

I looked at Emma and Mary Margaret. "You are? Why?" I asked, shock. "We, uh, both trust you," Emma said. I looked down at the kids to see them smiling at me. I looked at Daniel. "Well, if you can uncuff me." I hold my hands to him. "I have something to do."

 **Third person's POV**  
In the Mayor's Office, Regina was working at her desk when a chainsaw was heard coming from outside. She looked out the window at her apple tree to see Rebekah, cutting off a branch with a chainsaw. Regina walked out and rushed up to Rebekah.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Regina asked. "Picking apples," Rebekah replied and she dropped the chainsaw. "You're out of you mind!" Regina said.

"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because listen me now, sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of," Rebekah said. She started walking away as she said, "Your move."


	9. Ch 8 - Advantage

**Rebekah's POV**  
I got back to the inn and entered my room. "Ms. Swan," I heard Granny's voice. I turned around and saw her. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you to leave," She said and I looked at her shooed. "I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule. It ... It turns out it's a city ordinance."

I looked down as I nodded. Regina. That little- "Let me guess - the Mayor's office just called to remind you," I said. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back," She said, giving me a apology look. I nodded and handed her the key.

... ...

I put my things in my car and walked to get my jacket and then I walked down the street. I looked over to where my car was parked and stopped when I saw that it had a boot on it. "What the ..." My phone ring and I answered it as I walked to my car. "Hello?"

" _Ms. Swan_." It was Regina and I rolled my eyes. " _I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?_ "

"You have no idea," I said coldly and I opened the driver's door. " _Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office?_ " She asked. I put my jacket inside and closed the door so she could hear. " _Or walk, whatever suits you_." I rolled my eyes as I hung up and walked to her office.

I got to Regina's office and sat with her. "I'd like to start by apologizing, Ms. Swan," She said. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. "I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here," Regina said.

"That's right. I do," I agreed. "And that you're here to take my son from me," She said. "Okay, let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone," I said. "Well, then, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I know I'm not a mother," I said. "I think that's pretty self-evident. But I did have him. And I can't help that he and even Christy got in my head and I want to make sure that they both okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled they are."

"You think Henry and Christy are troubled?" She asked. "Well, they both in therapy. And I only got through a couple of pages of their shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. They both think everyone in this town is a fairy tale character," I said.

"And you don't?" She asked. "How can I? The poor kids can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy," I said. "You think we crazy?" I heard Christy's voice and I immediately turned around to see her and Henry. Christy had tears in her eyes.

I got up. "Henry, Christy, I ..." They both ran out of the room. "How long they were there?" I asked. "Long enough," Regina said. "You knew they would be here," I said, looking at her.

"Did I know that my son and Emma's daughter coming to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take them both for dinner before they therapy session? Of course I did. Your move," She said. "You have no soul, lady. How in the hell did you get like this?" I snapped and then left the office.

... ...

I got to Mary Margaret's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw it was Daniel. "Hey," He said. "Hey," I said as Emma walked over. "Just wanted to say thank you and Mary Margaret and, um, pay you back the bail money," I said to Emma and handed her two evenlope.

"You look like you need to talk," Emma said. I sighed, "Is it that obvious?" Emma smiled, "Come on in," She said and I walked inside. "I need to go to work," Daniel said and kissed Emma.

"See you later, Mary Margaret," He said and Mary Margaret walked over. "See you, Danny," She said, smiling. "See you, Rebekah," He said. "Bye," I said and he closed the door as he walked out. "Rebekah, hey," Mary Margaret said, giving me a smile. "Hey, I just came to gave you and Emma back the bail money," I said.

"Come on," Emma said and me and Mary Margaret walked to the dinner table. Emma make us cocoa and I took a sip. I smiled. "Cinnamon?" I asked, looking at Emma. She smiled, "Christy told me that you love it and so do I."

Mary Margaret put a plate of cookies to the table. "When you two bailed me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?" I asked. "It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, we had the oddest feeling like we met before. And, I know it's crazy," Mary Margaret said.

"I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy," I said. "For what it's worth, Mary Margaret and I think you're innocent," Emma said. "Of breaking and entering, or just in general?" I asked.

"Whichever makes you feel better," Mary Margaret said and I chuckled. "It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you both - for everything - but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only going to keep getting hurt," I said.

"What happens if you go? I think they very fact that you want to leave, is why you have to stay," Mary Margaret said. "You care about him. Who will protect Henry if you won't?" Emma added.

I got to Archie and the door opened. "Ms. Swan. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-" I cut Archie off. "I know. Don't worry about it. I get it," I said and walked over to Henry and Christy. "Kids, I'm sorry," I said.

"We don't want to talk to you," Henry said. "Ms. Swan, if she knew you were here-" Archie started. "To hell with her," I said, then sat down. "Henry, there is two simple reason I stayed here- you and Christy," I said, looking between the two kids. "I wanted to get to know you both."

"You think we crazy," Christy said. "No, I think the Curse is crazy. And it is," I said and sighed. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom," Henry said. "What she needed to hear. What I do know ... is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen ..." I said. "Into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause, that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about?" Christy started to smile a little. "Throwing her off the trail?" I asked.

"Brilliant," Henry said. "I read the pages, and Henry, you're right- they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them," I said and got up, walking over to the fire and put the pages in the fire. I got up and looked at the kids.

"Now we have the advantage," I said. Henry got up and run to me to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back. I looked at Christy and hold my hand out. She smiled and ran over, hugging me.

"I knew you were here to help us," Henry said. "That's right, kids. I am," I said, then we pulled away. "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that," I said. They smiled and they hugged me again. "Come on," I said as we got out of the hug. "Why don't we go on the main street?" I asked. "Yeah," Christy said and I smiled and we left Archie's.


	10. Ch 9 - Prince Charming

I was at my car, reading a newspaper with my flashlight, when I heard Emma's voice. "Hey." I looked up at my open window to see her and Daniel. "You okay?" She asked. "Oh, um, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten," I said.

"Wait, you're sleeping here?" Daniel asked. "Til I find a place," I said. "You decided to stay. For Henry," Emma said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess," I said and opened the door and got out. "This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Well, must be the curse," Daniel joked and the three of us chuckled. "So you to back from a date?" I asked with a smirk. Emma smiled. "Yeah," She said. "How's Christy?" I asked. "She's fine," Daniel said with a smile. "She said you took her and Henry to diner."

"Yeah, I thought spend some time with Henry and with her too," I said. "She likes you, you know," Emma said with a smile. I smiled. "You know what, if things get cramped there, we do have a spare room," Daniel offered and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Oh, um, Thanks. But, I do better on my own," I said. "Okay. Well, goodnight. And, good luck with Henry," Emma said. "Yeah ..." I said quietly as the two of them walked off.

Then I felt something touching my arm gently and I quickly looked down at my arm but nothing. I looked around and there was on one around but I still felt like someone was here with me.

The next day, Henry, Christy and I meet at their 'castle'. "I found your father," Henry said as he opened his book. "Prince Charming," He said. "Henry ..." I started. "He's in the hospital, in a coma," He said and he pointed at the prince. "See the scar? He has one, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "So? Lots of people have scars," I pointed out. "In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other," He said. "We have to tell Ms. Blanchard we found her Prince Charming," Christy said and Henry nodded in agreement.

"Wow, okay, kids. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse," I said.

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know," Henry insisted. "And how do you two intend to make that happen?" I asked. "By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is," Christy said.

I sighed and looked right in their eyes. "Okay," I agreed. "Okay?" They both repeated at the same time, stunned. "Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her," I said and they both gave me a big smile.

It was almost evening when I got to Emma's and Mary Margaret's. Mary Margaret made cocoa for herself and me and we sat down. "You want me to read to a coma patient?" She asked after I asked her.

"Henry and Christy thinking it will help him remember who he was," I said. "And, who does they think he was?" She asked. "Prince Charming," I replied. She just looked at me for a few seconds before speaking, "And if I'm Snow White, they thinking me ... And him ..."

"They both have a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk them out of their beliefs, so we need to show them. Play along, do what they say and maybe, just maybe," I said. "They will see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. They will see reality," She said.

"Something like that," I said. "Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get them to the truth without hurting them," She said. I smirked.

"I told them that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report," I said as I put Henry's book at the table. "Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking," She said and I smiled.

The next morning, Henry and Christy meet me at Granny's diner with Emma, who I told about the plan. Henry gave me a shirt so I went to chang my shirt while Emma and the kids went to sat down. I walked back after I changed.

"Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?" I asked and I sat down beside Emma. "She'll never notice," Henry said. "Hey, where does she think you are, anyway?" Emma asked.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole," He replied. "And she bought that?" Emma asked. "She wants to believe it, so she does," He said. "Oh, imagine that," I said. Then, Mary Margaret entered the diner. "She's here," Christy said.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" I said to the kids. Mary Margaret sat down beside the kids. "He woke up," She said. "What?" Emma and I said at the same time.

"We knew it," Henry said. "I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand," Mary Margaret said. "He's remembering," Christy said. "What did the doctor say?" I asked. "That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened," She said.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again," Henry said and Mary Margaret looked at him and then at Christy, who nodded and thought for a moment. "Let's go," She spoke.

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asked as she and I exchanged looks while the kids and Mary Margaret got up. The kids ran out and Emma and I got up. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection-" I cut Mary Margaret off. "You don't believe ..."

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him," She said and left after the kids. Emma and I looked at each other before following.


	11. Ch 10 - Blood

We got to the hospital. "You're right - he's waking up," Christy said. Outside the room, we saw Daniel and Graham. "Kids, you should stay back," Graham said. "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked. Daniel sighed, "He's missing."

Then we noticed that Regina was in John Doe's room. She saw us, and approached. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes. "And you," She said to Henry and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Emma asked. "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle," Daniel replied. Henry looked at Regina, "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" She asked. "It is curious that the Mayor is here," I said as I raised an eyebrow. "I'm here because I'm his emergency contact," She said.

"You know him?" Mary Margaret asked. "I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here," Regina replied as Dr. Whale walked out of the room and walked over, "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked. "Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream," Dr. Whale said.

"Then, let's quit yapping and start looking," I said. "That's what we're doing? Just stay out of this, dear," Regina said. "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son," She grabbed Henry's arm, "I guess I'm just going to have to keep my son away from you."

She started to walk by with Henry and stopped as she looked at me, "Enjoy my shirt, because that's all you're getting," She said and then turned to Daniel and Graham. "Boys, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." And then she left with Henry.

Graham looked at Dr. Whale, "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" He asked. "Twelve hours or so," Dr. Whale replied. "Then that's what we need to account for," Daniel said.

Emma took Christy home so it was just me, Daniel, Graham and Mary Margaret. We headed to the security room. Walter and Leroy were with us. "You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing," Graham said. "Not a thing," Walter said.

"Did anyone walk by?" I asked. "I didn't see nothin'," Leroy said. Daniel turned to Mary Margaret, "Mary Margaret, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" He asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I don't think so," She said. I frowned as I looked at the tape, "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

"Tch, you fell asleep again," Leroy said, pointing at Walter. "You selling me out?" Walter asked. "I ain't getting fired for this," Leroy said. "At least I don't drink on the job," Walter said. "Gentlemen, enough," Graham said. "Where's the real tape?"

The tape was switched. We saw John Doe getting up and walking out a door. "He walked out alone. He's okay," Mary Margaret said. "Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" I asked and Leroy replied, "The woods."

It was getting dark outside as Graham, Daniel, Mary Margaret and I were in the woods searching for John Doe. Graham found a trail and we followed it but then Graham stopped and kneeled down.

"What is it?" I asked. "The trail runs out here," Graham replied. "You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills," I said. "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it," He said. "Right. Sorry," I said as he and Daniel walked off, leaving me and Mary Margaret alone.

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" She asked. "Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods," I said. "That's an interesting job - finding people. How'd you fall into it?" She asked.

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember," I admitted. "What made you start? Your parents?" She asked and I looked at her. "Henry told me that your ... Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?" She asked.

"Um ... I," I started as I looked at her. She looked at me, curious. "No. No I didn't," I said and she gave me a soft look.

Then, we heard a crack behind us and we turned around to see Henry running down the hill. "Henry!" Mary Margaret said. "Did you find him yet?" Henry asked. "No, not yet. You shouldn't be here," I said.

"I can help. I know where he's going," Henry said and I frowned. "And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked. Henry looked at her, "He's looking for you."

... ...

Graham, Daniel, Mary Margaret, Henry and I were still searching for John Doe. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry said to Mary Margaret.

"Henry, it's not about me. I just ... I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time," Mary Margaret said. "But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you," Henry insisted.

"Kid. You really need to go home. Where's your mom? She's going to kill me and then you ... and then me again," I said. "She dropped me at the house. Then, went right out," Henry said.

"Well, we need to get you back immediately," I said. "No!" Henry said. "Guys!" Daniel called and we ran over to him and Graham. We saw it was John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet on the ground. "Is that ..." Mary Margaret started. "Blood," I said.


	12. Ch 11 - David

We were still searching in the woods and we came to the Toll Bridge. "Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked. "The trail dies at the water line," Graham said. After a few seconds, Mary Margaret threw her flashlight and ran to the water, "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

We spotted John Doe lying in the water. "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible," Daniel said to his radio and me, him, Graham and Mary Margaret dragged John Doe to the shore. "No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret said.

"It's going to be okay," I said. "Help's coming," Daniel said. "Is he okay?" Henry asked. Henry. "Henry ..." I started as I walked towards him. "Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked and I turned him away and hugged him, "Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look."

"Come back to us. Come back to me," Mary Margaret said and she started CPR. When she put her mouth on his, he started breathing again and coughed up water. "You saved me," John Doe said and Henry turned to look.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up," Henry said. "Yeah, kid. She did," I said. "Thank you," John Doe said to Mary Margaret. "Who are you?" She asked. "I don't know," He admitted. "It's okay," Mary Margaret said. "You're going to be okay."

... ...

When the ambulance arrived, I called Emma and told her that we found John Doe. She meet us in the hospital once Christie fell asleep at home. "Watch your back. Coming through!" A nurse said. "We got it from here," Dr. Whale said.

We watched through the glass as John Doe was being treated by doctors. Then, a woman, bursts into the room where John Doe was being treated and rushes to his side. Dr. Whale took her to the side.

"Who is that?" Emma asked and I shrugged. "His wife," A voice behind replied. We turned around to see Regina.

... ...

The woman and John Doe were in the room together. Emma, Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret and I were outside the room.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood," Regina said and then she looked at Henry. "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?" She asked and he shook his head. "It means you're grounded."

Kathryn walked out David's room. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David," She said. "Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't ... You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made," Kathryn said.

"You didn't go look for him?" I asked. "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever - say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance," Kathryn said. "That's wonderful," Mary Margaret said, giving her a smile but I know she was heartbroken.

Dr. Whale walked out the room. "Well, it's something of a miracle," He said. "He's okay?" Kathryn asked. "Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all," Dr. Whale said.

"So, what brought him back?" Emma asked. "That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him," Dr. Whale said. "He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" I asked.

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess," Dr. Whale replied. "Someone," Henry said quietly. "Can I see him?" Kathryn asked. "Yeah, of course," Dr. Whale replied.

Kathryn walked back into David's room. "Henry, let's go," Regina said. Henry started to walk over to her but then stopped. "Wait, my backpack." He got back to grab his backpack and whispered to Mary Margaret, "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry ..." Mary Margaret started. "He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story," Henry whispered. "Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him," Mary Margaret said. "No, it's because you belong together," He insisted.

"Henry," Regina said and he walked over to her and the two of them left. I looked at Emma, "I'll be right back," I said and rushed to catch up to Regina and Henry, who were leaving the entrance of the hospital. "Madam Mayor!"

"Wait by the car," Regina told Henry and he left. Regina turned to me. "Ms. Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it," She said.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here," I said.

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Ms. Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" She asked. "I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now," I said.

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen," She said. "And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" I asked.

"Thanks to you," Regina said. "That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together."

"And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone. That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness. Because all this has reminded me of something oh-so very important. How grateful I am to have Henry. Because not having someone? Well, that's the worst curse imaginable." And then she left.

I walked back and saw Mary Margaret watching David and Kathryn hug in his room. Emma put her hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder. "Let's go," Emma said gently. Mary Margaret nodded and they and Daniel walked by. "Night, Rebekah," Daniel said to me and so did Emma and Mary Margaret. "Night," I said.

... ...

I walked to Mary Margaret's and the Swan's apartment. I took a deep breath and then knocked on the front door. Daniel opened the door. "Rebekah."

"Rebekah!" Christie said as she ran over and hugged me. "Hey," I said to her with a smile and saw Mary Margaret was sitting on the stairs with Emma, who had her arms around her shoulders. "Sorry to bother you guys so late. Is that spare room still available?" I asked.

Daniel smiled and looked at Emma and Mary Margaret, who both smiled as well. Daniel looked at me. "Yeah, come on in," He said and I smiled. Christie took my hand and pulled me inside.


	13. Ch 12 - Ashley

Emma took Christy to kindergarten and Henry and I were walking down the main street, I was walking Henry to the school bus. "You sure we can be out in the open?" Henry asked me. "Enough sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to the school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat," I said.

"You're brave. We'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of - do you think we need code names?" He asked. "Isn't 'cobra' our code name?" I asked, frowning. "That's the mission," He said. "I mean us. I need something to call you."

"Oh. Um ... Well, why don't you just call me Rebekah for now?" I asked. "Okay," He agreed. We got to the bus. "Well, I'll see you later, Rebekah," He said and then walked on the bus.

I walked away and a police car pulled up in front of me with the siren. It stopped and Graham stepped out. "What's with the siren?" I asked. "It's so hard to get your attention," He said.

"Well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?" I asked with a smirk. "I'm thanking you," He started and sighed. "For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?" I joked. "How about a job?" He asked and I frowned. "I talked with Danny. We both think you should work with us," He said. "Thanks, but I have a job," I said.

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here," He said. "I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either," I said.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it?" He said and handed me his phone number. "And stay a while." With that he got inside his car and drive away.

I went to Granny's Diner and sat there, reading a newspaper. "Thank you," I said to Ruby as she gave me a cocoa. Regina entered the diner and sat with me and I frowned. "How was your walk with Henry?" She asked. "That's right - I know everything. But relax. I don't mind."

"You don't?" I asked, frowning. "No. Because you no longer worry me, Ms. Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven," She said.

"Seven?" I asked. "It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" She asked.

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town," I said. "I know. With Ms. Blanchard and the Swan family," She said. "How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Ms. Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me, lady," I said. "No, I think I do. All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa," She said.

Regina got up and left the diner. I thought for a few seconds before standing up and I forget about my cocoa and it spills it over her shirt. "Oh! Really?" I said as Ruby walked over and handed me a cloth. "Eesh."

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" I asked. "Mmhmm," She said and told me where.

I entered the laundry room. I took my shirt off and throw it in the washer and took a clean shirt. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" I heard the young girl behind me. She hold some pink sheets.

"You okay?" I asked and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "The sheets. They're uh ... They're pink," She said. "You try bleach?" I asked. She lowered the sheets, revealing she's pregnant. "Oh," I said.

"Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now," She said. "That's great," I said. "It's just that, um, when the ... When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right," She said.

"Screw 'em," I said. "What?" She asked. "Screw them. How old are you?" I asked. "19," She replied. "I was 16," I said. "When ... When you had a kid?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is," She said. "It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, 'No, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world," I said.

She looked at me with new tears. "Your right," She said and then gave me a small smile. "I'm Ashley Boyd." I gave her a small soft smile. "Rebekah Swan."


	14. Ch 13 - Selling The Baby?

The next day, Emma was helping me unpacking my things while Mary Margaret was making breakfast and Daniel was at the station. "Christy, breakfast is ready," Mary Margaret called. "Coming," Christy called and rushed to the table.

Mary Margaret came over to me and Emma. "So, that's all your stuff?" She asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked, frowning. "Is the rest in storage?" Mary Margaret asked. "No, this is all of it. I'm not sentimental," I said. "It must make things easier when you have to move," Emma said.

There was a knock at the door and Mary Margaret answered it. "Ms. Blanchard. Is Ms. Rebekah Swan here?" It was the man, Mr. Gold.

Emma and I got up and come to the door. "Hi, my name's Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival," Mr. Gold said, shaking my hand. "Yeah, I remember," I said with a small smile.

"Good. I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I, uh ... I need your help. I'm looking for someone," He said. "Really?" I said. "You know what? We'll leave you two," Emma said and she, Christy and Mary Margaret walked upstairs.

"I have a photo," He said and pulled out a photo. I looked at it and it was Ashley, the pregnant girl. "Her name is Ashley Boyd. And she's taken something quite valuable of mine," Mr. Gold said. "Why don't you just go to the police?" I asked.

"Because, uh ... She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life. But I just want my property returned," He said. "What is it?" I asked softly.

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that," He said. "When'd you see her last?" I asked. "Last night. That's how I got this," He said and showed me a cut on the side of his head.

"It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her," He said and I sighed. "Ms. Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?" He asked.

"No, of course not," I said. "So, you'll help me, then?" He asked. "I will help her," I said. "Grand," He agreed.

Then the front door opened. "Hey, Rebekah. I was thinking we-" Henry stopped talking. "Hey, Henry. How are you?" Mr. Gold asked. "Okay," Henry said. "Good. Give my regards to your mother," Mr. Gold said as he walked to the door. "And, um," He looked at me. "Good luck, Ms. Swan." And then he walked out the door and closed it.

"Do you know who that is?" Henry asked me as Christy walked down the stairs. "Yeah, course I do," I said. "Who? Cause Henry and I still trying to figure it out," Christy said.

"Oh. I meant in reality," I said. "Is that all you brought?" Henry asked, looking at my things. "Henry, what are you doing here?" I asked. "My mom's gone til five. I thought we could hang out," He replied. "Ah, kid. I wish I could. But there's something I got to do," I said and went to my room to change my clothes.

After that I walked out the apartment with Henry and Christy to down the street. "Please let us help," Christy begged as Henry grabbed her hand. "No! No, it could be dangerous," I said. "The pregnant maid is dangerous?" Henry asked.

"She assaulted Mr. Gold," I said. "Cool!" Both Henry and Christy said at the same time. "This isn't a game. She's desperate," I said. "How do you know?" Henry asked. "Because ... I know," I said as we got to my car.

"Then let's find her," Christy said. "Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no _let's_. You two cannot come with me," I said as I walked to the other side to look at the kids. "Then we'll look for her ourselves," Henry said.

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back," I said. "Then you wouldn't be helping the maid," He said. "I am just trying to be responsible, here," I said. "And we just want to spend time with you," Christy said and Henry nodded while my jaw just dropped. Now, that wasn't fair.

The kids got inside the car. "Oh, that is not fair, that is really not fair," I said and got inside the car. "So, the maid. What's her story?" Henry asked.

We were talking with Ruby outside the Granny's Diner. Ruby's car was being dropped off by a tow truck. "So, this boyfriend of hers. You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" I asked Ruby.

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-" Ruby was cut off by her car was dropped abruptly.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck," Ruby said. "I'm sorry, Ruby. But look - it's fine," The guy, Billy said. "Um, Ruby. What about her family?" I asked.

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to," She replied. "Wait. Stepmom, stepsisters, and she's a maid?" Henry asked. "Henry. Not now," I said.

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself ... Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said. "Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already," She said. "I've been through it too, Ruby, and I can help her," I insisted.

"Then, try her ex," She said. "Where can I find him?" I asked. "He lives with his dad," She said and gave me the address.

We got to the house, where Sean live. After I demanded the kids to stay in the car, I walked to the front door and knocked on the door. A young man opened it. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Sean Herman?" I asked. "Yeah. Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Rebekah Swan. I'm ... I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. I just thought maybe she came to see you," I said.

Then, another man walked up the steps, Sean's father, "My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you."

"You're the reason he broke up with her," I said. "Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake," He said. "So you just told him to leave her?" I asked.

"Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?" He asked. "Some people only have the backseat of a car," I snapped. "Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son," He said and walked in.

"Dad, maybe we should help her look," Sean said. "It's a waste, Sean," Sean's father said. "Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble," I said quietly.

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean asked. "Yes," I said quietly. "Sean. Inside. Now," Sean's father said. Sean walked into the house, leaving his dad and me alone. "Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal," Sean's father said.

I frowned. Deal? "Deal? What are you talking about?" I asked. "You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so," He said. "She sold the baby?" I asked.

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home," He said. "And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" I snapped.

"Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?" He asked. Man, I hate that guy.

"Maybe she's changing her life," I said. "Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy," He said.

"Mr. Gold," I said. "Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?" He asked. I left without another word and got back to my car, where Henry and Christy were waiting.


	15. Ch 14 - She's Yours

"You can't make her double-cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him," Henry said to me. "Well, happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one," I said, not noticing it made Henry to smile.

I pulled the car up to Granny's Diner, and me and the kids got in. We walked over to Ruby, who was standing at the counter. "Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" I asked her. "Because I didn't think it was important," She replied.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?" I asked. "Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her," She said. I saw the wolf figurine that was in Ruby's car sitting on the bar and picked it up. I looked out the window and didn't see her car. "Ruby, where's your car?"

She didn't answer and I immediately realized. "You didn't send me to Sean to find her, you sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her," She said. "Yeah, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me," I said. She looked at Henry and Christy. "I can't talk in front of them."

"But we on your side," Christy said. Ruby walked away as I looked at the kids. "Henry, Christy, I need to find this woman, and in order to do that, I need you two to go home, okay? So please listen to me, seriously. She's not gonna tell me anything if you're around," I whispered.

"Okay," Henry said. "Fine," Christy said. "Thank you. Henry take Christy back to the apartment," I said and Henry nodded and grabbed Christy's hand as they left. I turned around to Ruby.

She sighed. "She left town. Said she was gonna try Boston. Thought she could disappear there," She said. "How long ago did she leave?" I asked. "About a half an hour," She replied. I nodded and walked out the Diner.

I was driving by myself. "What'd she tell you?" Christy asked all of a sudden. She and Henry were hiding at the back seat. "Christy! Henry! What the hell? I'm going to Boston. You two can't come with me," I said.

"You can't go to Boston! She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does," Henry said. "I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home," I said.

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt!" Christy said. "We're wasting time! If you drop me and Christy off, we'll never catch up to her," Henry said. "Guys," I said. "And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail," Henry said. "Buckle up," I said. "Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

We were driving along the road. Henry saw something ahead of us and pointed. "I told you! It's her car," He said as my eyes grow wide. We pulled over and rashed to Ruby's car, which had been driven into a ditch.

"Ashley!" I called. But Ashley wasn't in the car. All of a sudden we heard a moan and found Ashley sitting in the grass. "My baby! It's coming!"

We got her inside my car and dived to the hospital. "Is the baby really coming?" Christy asked. "Ohh yeah. Don't worry the hospital isn't that far," I said. "No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there," Ashley said.

"Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me - I know," I said. "I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby," Ashley said. "I won't let that happen. Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said. "Are you sure? Because I wasn't," I admitted. "You weren't?" She asked.

"No. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave," I said. "Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby," She said. "That's all I need to know," I said.

We got to the hospital and we were waiting for Ashley and her baby. I was standing, pacing, while Henry and Christy were sitting. "You know, Rebekah. You're different," Henry said.

"Why's that?" I asked. "You're the only one who could do it," He said. "Break the curse? Yeah, I know. You and Christy keep telling me that," I said. "No. Leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke," He said.

"You left and came and found me in Boston," I pointed out. "But I came back. I'm ten - I had no choice. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen," He said. "Anyone, except me?" I asked, frowning. "You're the saviour. You can do whatever you want. You can go," He said.

A doctor approached us. "Ms. Swan. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine," She said with a smile. I smiled and the doctor walked away. "What lovely news," Mr. Gold said and my smile fell. "Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

Mr. Gold was getting a cup of coffee at the coffee machine and I walked up next to him. "Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Ms. Swan?" He asked. "A baby? That's your merchandise? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked. "Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know," He said.

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" I asked. "On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself," He said. "After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid," I said. "Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Rebekah?" He asked.

"It's not going to happen," I said. "I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop," He said. "Let me guess - to steal a contract?" I asked. "Who knows what she was after?" He asked.

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?" I asked.

"I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side," He said. "so, she can keep the baby?" I asked. "Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd," He said.

"Then tear it up," I said. "That's not what I do. You see, contracts - deals - well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?" He asked.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour," He said. "Deal," I said and the walked away.

Henry, Christy and I entered Ashley's room. She was holding the baby and we walked over to her bed. "Hey," I said with a smile. "Hey, thank you for getting me here," Ashley said with a smile. "Mr. Gold was outside. I took care of it - she's yours," I said.

"She is? What did you do?" She asked. "Made a deal with him," I replied. Ashley smiled again with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you," She said. "So, what's her name?" I asked with a smile. "Rebekah," She said. "Her name is Rebekah."

I was shook when she calling her daughter by my name but I could help but to smile at her. Then I looked up at the watch. "Oh, hey, Henry. It's almost five. We got to get you home," I said to Henry. I gave Ashley a smile before me, Henry and Christy ran out of the room.

We got to my car and drive to Henry's house. "Pumpkin. My code name. I was thinking in honour of Cinderella. Pumpkin," I said and looked at the kids, who were both shaking their heads.

"You guys got a better one?" I asked. "Yep," Christy said with a big smile. "Well?" I asked. "We not sure you're ready yet," Henry said and I sighed.

I pulled up to Henry's house. "Bye Henry," Christy said. "Bye, Chris," Henry said and got out. I got out, "Henry!" I called and he stopped and turned around. "About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?"

"Yeah?" He asked. I gave him a smile. "See you tomorrow," I said and he smiled before rushing back home. I got inside my car. "Okay, kid," I said to Christy. "Let's go home," I said and she smiled. I drive away from Henry's house.

Christy and I got back to the apartment. I sat down on the couch as I pulled out my phone and Graham's phone number and dialed the number. " _Hello?_ " He said.

"Graham? It's Rebekah. I was thinking, maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That job still open?" I asked. " _Absolutely_ ," He replied. "Then I'm in. Regina going to be okay with this?" I asked.

" _I don't care. It's my department. I'll see you Monday morning_ ," He said. "See ya," I said with a smile and hung up.


	16. Ch 15 - A Tunnel

I was at the station with Graham and Daniel. I was giving a uniform ... With a tie! I hold the uniform. "A tie? Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that black coat?" Graham asked. "I'm getting you and Danny to do what I want right now," I said, smirking as I put the uniform on the desk.

"It's true," Daniel muttered while Graham sighed. "Well, at least wear the badge," Graham said, holding up to me the badge. I gave him a look. "Go on, take it," Daniel agreed. "If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official."

I sighed and took the badge from Graham. When I clip it onto my belt, there was a violent shake. "Wow," I said and it stopped. Then, all of the phones at the station started to rang and the three of us shared a look.

We got to the entrance to a tunnel and saw that the entire town was gathered around there. Regina then arrived. "Everyone! Step back, please!"

She walked over to us, "Sheriff, deputy Swan, you two set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Ms. Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go."

"Actually, I work for the town now," I said. Regina looked shocked and I tried my best not to smirk. She glanced at Daniel and Graham. "She's my new deputy and Daniel's partner," Graham said.

"They say the Mayor's always last to know," Regina said. "It's in my budget," Graham said. "Indeed," Regina said and then glanced at me, "Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?"

Regina stepped away and stood in front of the crowd of people, "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe - to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

Then, Henry and Christy emerged from the crowd. "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" Henry asked. Emma pulled Christy to her as Regina said, "Henry. What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" Henry asked. "Nothing. Now step back. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you," Regina said. Henry looked me, Emma and Christy, "What was that?" Henry asked and Christy shrugged.

"Henry, enough. Listen. This is a safety issue. Wait in the car," Regina said and he left. "Deputy Daniel Swan, Deputy Rebekah Swan, Sheriff - cord off the area," She said and then walked off.

I glanced at Emma and she was annoyed by Regina as well and we both shook our heads before Emma walked off as well. Christy grabbed my hand and we both saw Henry climbed out Regina's car. "Hey, Archie! Over here," He whispered.

Christy, Henry, Archie and I all gather by a police car. "This requires all of Operation Cobra. Both of you," Christy said. "I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra," Archie said.

"Of course you are. You know everything. We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there?" Henry asked. "Guys, they're just some old tunnels," I said.

"That just happen to collapse right after you get here?" Christy asked, "You're changing things. You're weakening the curse." I shook my head, "That's not what's happening."

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen," Henry said. Then, Regina walked up to us, "Henry, I told you to wait in the car. Deputy, do your job. Christy, Emma waiting for you by her car," She said and we all walked in different directions.


	17. Ch 16 - To The Tunnel

I was at the apartment, talking and eating with Mary Margaret and Emma at the kitchen. "I'm the worst person in the world," Mary Margaret said. "Really? In the whole world?" I asked.

"If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so ... Nice," Mary Margaret said. "And what, exactly, would be easier?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret shook her head slightly, "Nothing."

Emma and I exchanged glances; She like David. We looked back at her, "Nothing's a good idea," I said. "You're smart - you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache - trust me."

The door opened and Henry and Christy ran in, crying. "Kids? What happened?" I asked as Christy ran to Emma's arms and Henry ran to mine and they both explained to us what happened at Archie's.

I dropped Henry at Regina's office and drive to Archie's office. I knocked at the door, "Archie! Archie!" He didn't answered so I let myself in. I saw he was at the couch with his dog, drinking.

"What did you do? You told me not to take the fantasy away. You told me it would devastate them," I snapped. "Of course, if therapy stops working, you adjust it," He said.

"Is it her? Did she threaten you? What could be strong enough to drown out your own conscience?" I asked. He got up as he said, "I do not need to defend my professional decisions to you, okay?"

My phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was Regina. I rolled my eyes and answered, "Hello, Madam Mayor. Nice work."

" _You with him?_ " She asked. "Yes, I'm with Dr. Hopper and guess what? You left your fingerprints all over him when you tried-" She cut me off, " _Not him - Henry. Is he with you?_ "

I frowned, "I dropped Henry at your office an hour ago," I replied. " _Well, he's not here. Emma said that Christy isn't with her too_ ," She replied. "I don't know where they are," I said. "Oh ..." Archie whispered and I hung up. "I do."

Emma, Archie and I got to the entrance to the tunnel with Archie's dog, "Henry! Christy!" We called, looking around. The dog, Pongo started barking and Archie went over to him.

"I don't think they are here," Emma said. "I think they are," Archie said and we looked at him. He was holding a candy bars. "Candy bar," Emma and I said at same time and Archie looked at us,

"They had these with them."


End file.
